<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Analysis of the DreamSMP by wirelines_ (scribee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530638">Analysis of the DreamSMP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribee/pseuds/wirelines_'>wirelines_ (scribee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, Angst, Character Analysis, DreamSMP - Freeform, I DON'T SUPPORT SHIPPING IN ANY WAY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribee/pseuds/wirelines_</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this book, I'll be talking about certain parts of the DreamSMP storyline, characters in the story, confirmed events in the story, and more!</p><p>If you have a question about the DreamSMP, I will answer it in the comments (or another chapter)! You can also request that I look deeper into certain topics, like, "What is the connection of Tubbo's characters?" or "Can you explain what happened in the Disc Saga?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who are the villains?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Who are the villains of the DreamSMP?</span>
</p><p>To start, I'm classifying "villain" as the antagonist, like people usually do. That means that this list is people who have previously worked against our protagonist, TommyInnit. Smaller foes like Ponk and Alyssa at the very beginning of the SMP will be ignored, and so will people who act as sidekicks to the main antagonist. Unfortunately, that means we're not talking about George, who has only actively gone against Tommy when Dream or Schlatt have.</p><p>1 - Dream (@Dream)</p><p>Dream was the first big antagonist in the story. It started with him trying to steal Tommy's music discs so that he could have leverage over him during the Sapnap/Tommy fight against Alyssa/Dream/Ponk. Once Dream realizes how much power he holds over Tommy with these discs, he does everything in his power to keep them but eventually surrenders them for Tommy's Netherite chest plate. He remains as the antagonist during the L'Manberg War, denying L'Manberg independence from the DreamSMP and slaughtering them multiple times, destroying their homes, and trying to turn two L'Manbergians into traitors (this only works with one). He becomes a side character once Schlatt comes in but eventually takes up his title as an antagonist when the November 16th War is planned and he sides with Schlatt.</p><p>2 - Eret (@The_Eret)</p><p>Eret started off as one of the side characters who was assisting Tommy but ultimately ends up betraying him for the title of King of the SMP (DreamSMP). He helps plant TNT underneath L'Manberg and eventually steals all of their items. He is now referred to as "The Traitor", and was the first traitor that is introduced to the story. He leaves the "antagonist" role soon after and currently supports Tommy.</p><p>3 - Quackity (@Quackity)</p><p>Quackity is first introduced to the story as a felon who Tommy helped escape from juvie. Although he could be considered a sidekick to Schlatt, he was originally the antagonist of the election plot. He was the one to initially run against Wilbur and Tommy, but he quickly became a sidekick when Schlatt stepped in.</p><p>4 - Schlatt (@jschlatt)</p><p>Schlatt is the democratically-elected leader of what was previously known as L'Manberg. He was unbanned from the server so that he could endorse Tommy and Wilbur for their presidency, but quickly flips on them and starts running his own party, Schlatt2020 (a reference to SMPLive and his own merch). Once he receives presidency (with Quackity as his Vice President), his first decree is to exile Tommy and Wilbur from his land. During the Manberg Festival, he has Tubbo executed in front of everyone. Schlatt is currently sided with Dream, Antfrost, BadBoyHalo, and an unknown traitor in the final war for Manberg.</p><p>5 - Wilbur (@WilburSoot)</p><p>Wilbur is the mentor for Tommy, but when he's exiled out of Manberg and watches his country be destroyed by the people he once trusted, he becomes insane with paranoia and bloodlust. Wilbur attempts to corrupt Tommy with the idea that everyone is a traitor, but Tommy refuses to listen. Wilbur, after realizing that they're working against Schlatt who was fairly elected, questions whether Tommy and himself are the villains of the story. He decides to pursue this idea and puts TNT underneath Manberg, just as Eret had done to him during the L'Manberg War. He currently has been talked down from pressing the button, but has stated that if Tommy doesn't win the November 16th War, he will be detonating Manberg.</p><p>6 - Technoblade (@Technothepig)</p><p>Techno is introduced as an Agent of Chaos. He is only working with Tommy because he hates governments. Techno becomes an antagonist when he publicly executes Tubbo underneath Schlatt's demand (he later chalks this up to "peer pressure"), and then immediately starts killing everyone on-stage and in the crowd (The Manberg Massacre). When he is talking to Niki, Tubbo, Tommy, and Wilbur, he has a fistfight with Tommy in The Pit and wins. He sides with Wilbur, saying that he doesn't care what happens to Manberg, and leaves it at that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who do you feel the traitor is in the November 16th War?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Question, who do you feel is the traitor in this upcoming war? I personally like it if it was Tommy but I’ve heard it might be Nikki when Dream say it’s gonna be the person you’d least expect, and that it’ll be even more shocking than Eret’s betrayal."<br/>- Lime_Bean</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Question, who do you feel is the traitor in this upcoming war? I personally like it if it was Tommy but I’ve heard it might be Nikki when Dream say it’s gonna be the person you’d least expect, and that it’ll be even more shocking than Eret’s betrayal."</em>
</p><p>This is a topic I've put a bit of thought into. Before we dive in, let's set some things straight: It's someone who is currently sided with L'Manberg/Pogtopia, hence the use of the word "traitor".</p><p>Now, let's discuss members of Pogtopia and their likelihood of being the traitor:</p><p>
  <strong>WilburSoot</strong>
</p><p>Wilbur is the mentally-unstable leader of Pogtopia who is obsessed with the idea of blowing up Manberg and killing everyone inside. He is unlikely to be the traitor because his wants are already antagonistic, and the reveal of him being the traitor would be anti-climatic.</p><p>
  <strong>Tubbo_</strong>
</p><p>Tubbo is L'Manberg and Manberg's previous Secretary of State. He was killed by Schlatt and Technoblade during The Red Festival but has stated multiple times that he forgives Techno for what happened. It wouldn't make much sense for him to turn his back on Pogtopia after being publicly executed by the leader of the opposite team.</p><p>
  <strong>Technoblade</strong>
</p><p>Techno is the most likely option for being the traitor, as he has previously stated that he is only on the side of chaos. The only thing I can see preventing Techno from switching to the other side is the fact that he was trusted by Wilbur <em>very </em>recently (after the Manberg Massacre). It wouldn't be as big of a betrayal if it were Techno.</p><p>
  <strong>Nihachu</strong>
</p><p>Niki is another likely candidate for being the traitor in the viewer's eyes, although I do believe it doesn't make much sense for her character. While in Manberg, she was heavily taxed, silenced, and imprisoned multiple times. She is also allied with Eret, who very clearly supports Pogtopia. She is also not a very strong person in general, meaning that her betrayal would have an impact in the <em>story </em>but not the fight itself. If she were the traitor, I see her siding more with Antfrost and BadBoyHalo over Schlatt and Dream.</p><p>
  <strong>TommyInnit</strong>
</p><p>Tommy is probably the one everyone <em>wishes</em> were the traitor. Personally, I do too! I think it matches his character. At the very beginning of L'Manberg, Tommy stated something about how he was selfish and really only worked to benefit himself. This is confirmed multiple times throughout the story, where he sacrifices someone else's items for something he wants. This rule is really only broken once- when he secured L'Manberg's independence. Plus, Tommy's wants are actively against Wilbur and Techno's, meaning that he has the potential of betraying them in order to save his former home. He'd still be the hero, even if he betrayed Pogtopia.</p><p>
  <strong>Quackity</strong>
</p><p>Quackity being the traitor is an idea I ran into just this morning. Although this has a smaller chance simply because of story purposes, I do believe it's valid. Quackity switching over to Pogtopia was sudden and unexpected. From Tommy's perspective, the only reason why Quackity switched over was because of an argument he had with Schlatt over the destruction of The White House. Quackity then, seemingly on a whim, asks Tommy to join Pogtopia, and Tommy allows it without much thought. The reason why this might not be true is that Quackity's always displayed reluctance to what Schlatt wants, especially during Tubbo's execution.</p><p>-</p><p>To answer your question of who I personally think is the traitor, I'd have to say Technoblade is the most likely! But, use this information I've provided to come to your own conclusions about this whole thing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>EDIT: I completely forgot about the fact that people are speculating Philza Minecraft to join the SMP and betray his sons. I really like that theory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Story notes from the November 16th War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Random notes about things that happened in the November 16th War.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER: This isn't in order, nor is it 100% true. This is just speculation/theory about the story. Thank you for reading!</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Philza is canonically Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy's dad, proven by the "You're my son!" line he yells while Wilbur is convincing him to kill him.</li>
<li>Tommy is one of the few with a bad ending.</li>
<li>The "New L'Manberg" group is made up of Tubbo, Karl, Fundy, Phil, and Quackity.</li>
<li>Purpled is no longer a neutral character, as he decided to ally with Pogtopia during the war.</li>
<li>Schlatt is dead.</li>
<li>Technoblade is most likely the next antagonist.</li>
<li>Connor and Puffy are canon characters.</li>
<li>Schlatt's last words were him calling Quackity, "Flatty Patty".</li>
<li>SAD-ist is a canonical character in the SMP. Her role is to be determined.</li>
<li>Ponk and Tommy are allies.</li>
<li>Puffy and Eret's characters knew each other before Eret moved into DreamSMP.</li>
<li>Philza's hardcore worlds are canon in the story.</li>
<li>Despite everything, Philza is still allied with his son Technoblade.</li>
<li>SMPEarth is a canonical event in the story, proven by the fact that Eret, Quackity, Philza, and Technoblade were talking about it.</li>
<li>Karl was aware of who Phil was because of Tubbo.</li>
<li>Tubbo is the President and holds no harsh feelings towards anyone.</li>
<li>Techno has a diary. It used to be Eret's.</li>
<li>Green Guardians winning MCC is a canonical event in the story, proven by Quackity's reference to George winning and Phil's short mention of him and George previously getting along well.</li>
<li>Quackity feels regret over betraying Schlatt, but still thinks he made the right decision.</li>
<li>George canonically didn't know what was going on.</li>
<li>Tubbo and Quackity have faith in each other, but in stressful situations, they are distrustful of Tommy.</li>
<li>George is now the King of DreamSMP, and Eret is not.</li>
<li>The leaders of the different factions in The SMP are George (DreamSMP), Tubbo (New L'Manberg), Jack (Manifoldland), and Bad (The Badlands).</li>
<li>Puffy was given a tour by Sam, Punz, and Eret.</li>
<li>The first thing Connor did on the server was steal.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Small Written Scenes - (NO ANALYSIS)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Small scenes inspired by Undertale quotes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"Despite everything, it's still you."</strong>
</p><p>His pale, monochrome hands have been cold for too long. The brewing stand in front of him provides little warmth, but the heat it <em>does </em>provide is better than the burning he feels whenever his father's touch lingers. Absentmindedly, he thinks that his stomach hurts.</p><p><em>What did I do?</em> Wilbur asked himself, turning away from the brewing stands and facing the mirror next to his door. Every day since his death, he's stared into this mirror before he's walked outside. Perhaps he's looked because he's searching for some kind of answer, but his eyes hold nothing but the same obliviousness he's felt since he awoke. The same obliviousness that was shared between a lover, a war leader, a terrorist, and now a shell.</p><p>Despite everything, it's still him.</p><p>▅▄▃▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▂▃▄▅</p><p>
  <strong>"I so badly want to say, 'Would you like a cup of tea?' But... you know how it is."</strong>
</p><p>Dream's fist tightened around his Netherite axe as he surveyed the enemy team. His eyes lingered on every person, sizing them up, all until the last one.</p><p>His little brother, wearing a purple hoodie that had long since lost any meaning, with narrowed purple eyes. Despite his previous neutral status, he stood with Dream's enemy for the first time in his life, and somehow, Dream felt like <em>he </em>had been the one to betray him. He felt as if he was the one who chose the opposite of his brother.</p><p>What is the opposite of neutrality? Perhaps it's getting involved in the wars in the first place, but if that were true, Dream had betrayed his brother a long time ago. He had betrayed him the moment that he defended his friends.</p><p>What did he believe in more? His family, or his pride?</p><p>At this point, he didn't have an answer.</p><p>▅▄▃▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▂▃▄▅</p><p>
  <strong>"Do not worry about me. Someone has to take care of these flowers."</strong>
</p><p>After New L'Manberg had been born, few had seen Technoblade. The anarchist seemed to vanish from everyone's lives, although he was still sought after by his nephew, Fundy, and his father, Phil. One sought revenge in the form of pranks and general discouragements, while the other sought some kind of explanation for his son's actions.</p><p>That was how Phil found himself standing at the entrance of Pogtopia's farm, watching his second-oldest slave over something he no longer needed to do. The two other people who had eaten those potatoes were either dead or had abandoned him in favor of a happier life.</p><p>"You don't need to do that anymore," Phil murmured, his bucket hat tilted downwards as he stared at his son.</p><p>Technoblade grunted.</p><p>"Will's gone and Tommy's been farming carrots," He informed, tilting his head slightly. "And you have a farm of your own at your other base."</p><p>The piglin hybrid continued working.</p><p>"Either you let these potatoes die in this old, abandoned ravine," He whispered. "Or you keep on planting and replanting for a family that we've both-"</p><p>"Stop worrying."</p><p>Technoblade's gruff voice destroyed any semblance of tension between the two. At the familiarity of the line, Phil's shoulders sunk as he stared helplessly at his son with the dirtiest hands.</p><p>"You know I can't, Techno," Phil sadly hummed.</p><p>"Dad," Techno's voice broke. "Please, I <em>need </em>you to. You've been holding on for too long. You-... you let go Wilbur. Please, just do the same for me."</p><p>Phil's breath hitched. "Tech, I-"</p><p>"Don't worry about me," Techno whispered, turning away from his father for the last time. "Someone has to take care of these potatoes."</p><p>And if Phil had to dig a six-foot hole next to a quiet ravine a month later, nobody in New L'Manberg would be aware.</p><p>▅▄▃▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▂▃▄▅</p><p>
  <strong>"But nobody came."</strong>
</p><p>Distantly, he could recall people that he had blocked out. A best friend dressed in overalls, an intern in a mask, a bearded man with a purple amulet. But, out of all of the people he had met in his travels, only one had been constant. A musician, with tales spun from his heart and with a good head on his shoulders.</p><p>Perhaps, with the exile of Wilbur Soot, Schlatt had killed the musician's heart. He no longer heard the faint strumming.</p><p>Perhaps, with the isolation of Wilbur Soot, Schlatt had killed the musician's head. All that fell from his lips were corrupted screams of betrayal and mass genocide.</p><p>In his last moments, Schlatt thought about Wilbur Soot. Perhaps, with the corruption of Wilbur Soot, Schlatt had unknowingly undone his own corruption.</p><p>Perhaps, in his final breaths, he called out to Quackity, his former vice. He called out to Fundy, his last remaining ally. And, finally, he called out to Wilbur, the musician who had died a long, long time ago.</p><p>(Perhaps, with the death of Jschlatt, the musician could finally breathe.)</p><p>▅▄▃▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▂▃▄▅</p><p>
  <strong>"W- Well, that's not what I expected... but, st- still! I believe in you! You can do a little better- even if you don't think so! I... I promise..."</strong>
</p><p>He couldn't breathe.</p><p>Pain flooded his abdomen, climbing up and up his body as waves of heat and burning flooded his senses. He couldn't focus on anything else aside from the pain in his chest, his desperate gasps for air, and the blurry silhouette in front of him that was shaking.</p><p>Was Technoblade even shaking? Or were Tubbo's eyes just... not focusing? He couldn't tell.</p><p>The panic he felt just moments before was slowly fading into a feeling of calm. The calm doubled back into a sick feeling of hope, one that Tommy had told him long ago was the reason Tubbo had survived for so long. Now, Tubbo knew that the hope wouldn't be enough to save him. His body was giving out, succumbing to the world of bright colors and even brighter flashes of light.</p><p>"I- I believe in you, Technoblade..." Tubbo whispered. His ears rang, but faintly he could hear the shuddering gasps of Technoblade. Was he crying? "You- you can do better than what they think. I promise...!"</p><p>Tubbo's body shuddered with a painful sob. He whined.</p><p>"You- You're full of so much potential..." He murmured, his vision becoming even blurrier. The bright flashes of fireworks combined with his tears had already prevented him from seeing much, but the warm exhaustion creeping into the edges of his sight disabled him even further. "You're gonna be so good someday..."</p><p>In the veil of the ringing, a sobbed, "How do you know that? When I did this to you?" could faintly be heard.</p><p>Tubbo smiled.</p><p>"I- I promise..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Character Notes from Today's Stream (The Burning of The King's Home)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little things that I picked up from today's stream.</p><p>For context, this stream is the stream where the New L'Manburg Cabinet questioned and ultimately punished Tommy for griefing George's home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Story: The day prior, Tommy and Ranboo went to George's small home that he built during the November 16th War and robbed it. They also wrote signs on the wall ("FUCK YOU BITCH!", blaming Skeppy and Bad, insulting George) and building a penis and "L" made out of netherrack. While lighting the penis and "L" on fire, it accidentally caught the house on fire, and Tommy and Ranboo desperately tried to save it (which didn't work). The duo hid the items they stole in a chest, then hung out with Puffy and Niki in order to try and get an alibi.</p><p>Dream, after finding out about this, logs on and decided that all previous treaties made with L'Manburg &amp; Manburg are now void. He built obsidian walls around New L'Manburg. Today, Tubbo assembled the New L'Manburg Cabinet (himself, Fundy, Quackity, Tommy) to discuss the accusations of griefing. The Cabinet plus George's allies settled the dispute in court, where Tubbo was the judge. It was decided that Tommy would be put on probation for two weeks and had to report to Fundy after every day. Tommy would also temporarily lose his position as Vice President, with Quackity taking up his jobs. Ranboo was also questioned during this, but Tommy was adamant that Ranboo had no part in "the perfect crime".</p><p>
  <strong>NOTES:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Tommy's character is inherently selfish and won't hesitate to snitch on someone. In previous problems, he's always revealed his partner when he is accused of something, even if it's Tubbo. This time, Tommy kept extremely quiet about Ranboo helping him. When George sees the two "robbing outfits" in Tommy's chest, Tommy lies and says that it was his back-up.</li>
<li>Tubbo, after everything, privately asks Tommy if Ranboo was involved. Tommy denies it.</li>
<li>Ranboo's character has short-term memory loss.</li>
<li>Dream wants Tommy <em>out </em>of New L'Manburg.</li>
<li>Although he is the Creative Director, Karl is not a part of the New L'Manburg Cabinet.</li>
<li>Phil believes that Tubbo is a good President, but doesn't believe in the rest of the government. He is neutral with them.</li>
<li>Niki is unwilling to lie for Tommy but is reluctant to tell the truth.</li>
<li>Tommy believes whole-heartedly that he has no impact in New L'Manburg, proven by the fact that he is unable to see the connection between his actions and Dream's attack against New L'Manburg.</li>
<li>Tommy never wanted Tubbo as President but wasn't unhappy about the result.</li>
<li>Fundy sees the fact that Dream is interested in George but denies it.</li>
<li>Tommy is questioning if Techno was truly right about governments being corrupt.</li>
<li>Tommy truly believes that Wilbur was a good person, even if he had constantly gone on about blowing up Manburg.</li>
<li>Quackity is skeptical of Tommy being a good Vice President and wishes to replace him.</li>
<li>Tubbo has begun to be more harsh and cold towards Tommy, constantly telling him to be quiet during serious situations, even if Tommy is being serious. This is similar to how Wilbur acted towards Tommy.</li>
<li>Ranboo alludes to the fact that <em>something </em>happened to his family, making them unreachable.</li>
<li>Tommy's only reason for remaining as Vice President is because he wants to continue to be alongside Tubbo. He acknowledges that he doesn't do any work for New L'Manburg as his only goal is getting his music disk back.</li>
<li>"Dream and Skeppy have the last disk, and once I get that back, I'm fucking <em>done! </em>Alright? I've got my life's work!"</li>
<li>Now that Schlatt and Wilbur are dead, Tommy believes that Dream is the only antagonist left for him to face. This brings up the fact that Tommy might agree with Techno more than he lets on.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. December 3rd Stream - TommyInnit & WilburSoot's Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I'll follow you wherever you think we should go!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STARTING POINT:</strong>
</p><p>Snippets of the conversation between Ghostbur and Tommy, starting after they gave Tubbo the drugs they made with Sapnap and Connor.</p><p>•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•</p><p>"Where will I go? 'Cause, I don't want to go-"</p><p>"Um, you can go to L'Manburg!"</p><p>"No, no, I'll be <em>exiled</em> from L'Manburg."</p><p>"But, you <em>made</em> L'Manburg."</p><p>"...<em>We</em> made L'Manburg, Wilbur."</p><p>•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•</p><p>"...Wilbur, If I have to go tomorrow... will you still look after me if I'm alone?"</p><p>"Um, y-yeah! I don't really see why that would change!"</p><p>•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•</p><p>"So, why don't we pretend I'm Alivebur? You can pretend I'm alive, still, and that I can still... taste things and see things and feel things, and then we can go and make a new nation!"</p><p>"...okay... yeah, I just- I don't want to miss Tubbo, man. Alivebur made Tubbo the President and I think I know why..."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"...anyway, ha, anyway..."</p><p>•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•</p><p>"I will trust you, Ghostbur."</p><p>"...okay! I will follow you! Whatever you think we should do!"</p><p>
  <strong>ANY NOTES: (about these convos or the stream itself)</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Tommy refers to Ghostbur as "Wilbur" whenever he talks about L'Manburg or the possibility of being alone. In his mind, Wilbur will remain a good brother, a good leader, and a good person in general, even if Wilbur did blow up the country.</li>
<li>Tommy blames most of the November 16th War on Dream, Schlatt, and Techno. He blames the explosion itself on Techno despite Wilbur setting the bombs.</li>
<li>Tommy barely refers to Ghostbur as "Ghostbur" during that conversation, but the most notable time is when he decides to trust Ghostbur. This implies that Tommy is moving on from his brother's death, but is directly contradicted by the fact that this is only said after Ghostbur decides that him and Tommy will make a new nation if Tommy is exiled.</li>
<li>Tommy is distrustful of Phil, thinking that Phil is siding with Techno.</li>
<li>Sapnap is doubtful if Dream truly cares about him.</li>
<li>Sapnap wants to be closer with Tommy, even saying that if Tommy were to be exiled, he would want Tommy to visit him in DreamSMP.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Main Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Characters who currently hold huge parts in the story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This chapter is focusing on the characters in the DreamSMP that currently hold a huge part in the plot, whether it be for the main plot (exile) or one of the side plots (the blood vines).</p><ul>
<li><strong>TommyInnit</strong></li>
</ul><p>The main character, of course, has the first spot. Despite being on break for several days and not doing too many lore-heavy streams recently, Tommy is currently playing a huge part in the story. He escaped exile, hid in Technoblade's home before being spotted, teamed up with someone he disagrees with, is on the run, and is believed to be dead by both his previous best friend <em>and</em> the nation he came from. Usually, a character "death" like his that impacts another character severely means the affected character is the protagonist, but because of Tommy's internal debate over his loyalties and the fact that many characters are affected by his story, he easily continues to hold his crown as the main character.</p><ul>
<li><strong>Quackity</strong></li>
</ul><p>Although I could make a compelling case as to why he's the antagonist, Quackity also fits the title as "protagonist" very oddly. Typically, we see a protagonist who is the "hero" of the story and is in the right. In Quackity's case, he is actually the "villain" (in very loose terms) but genuinely believes he is in the right. He sets after killing Technoblade, who threatened his home country and who is he is very afraid of. What he doesn't realize is that Technoblade is attempting to become a better person, and Quackity is setting him back from this development. Quackity, too stubborn to believe anything and too blind-sighted to realize just how controlling and corrupted he's becoming, continues to pursue the man he sees as his enemy. He also shows this hatred and bloodlust for Dream, another person who threatened his other home, El Rapids. Quackity is our villainous protagonist who doesn't realize just how wrong they are.</p><ul>
<li><strong>Technoblade</strong></li>
</ul><p>Quackity and Technoblade's current arc is a confusing mess of "who is in the right?", but in Technoblade's case, he is instead a redeemed villain instead of an anti-hero. Technoblade is attempting to leave behind the violence and blood, ignoring the voices in his head, but is being pursued by the New L'Manburg Cabinet because of his previous war crimes. His only ally was being monitored and restrained until recently, where he met up with him, and he is now teamed up with the boy he had claimed would meet a terrible demise fit for a hero. He cheated his first death, bringing a Totem of Undying and ruining Quackity's revenge plan, and was instead assisted by the all-time antagonist of the story, Dream. If that doesn't speak "plot armor" (but in a good way), I don't know what does.</p><ul>
<li><strong>BadBoyHalo</strong></li>
</ul><p>Although the Crimson subplot could have many different protagonists, a notably good one being Sam, Bad has undeniably had the most influence on the story. He first found the egg when he was working on his basement, expressed his distaste for it, but slowly found himself corrupted by its aura. He attempted to persuade others into joining him and the egg, but instead was mostly met with attempts to save him. When he is given the decision between the egg and his best friend Skeppy, he is forced into a tough situation of outside influence and internal longing (person versus self). Eventually, when he finally chooses Skeppy over the egg, it is far too late, as his best friend is lost to the egg's corruption.</p><p>
  <strong>Honorable Mentions:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Philza</strong> - He is very involved in both Fundy's subplot and Techno's subplot, but not much else. I can see him taking a bigger role in the future, though.</li>
<li>
<strong>Tubbo</strong> - Tubbo's role will definitely become bigger during the Christmas Festival, but currently, he has been backseat-acting. The biggest things he was involved in recently were Techno's execution, which focused on Quackity and Techno, and Philza's escape, which focused on Phil. I can see him taking a bigger role if he were to act more on the belief that Tommy is dead.</li>
<li>
<strong>Fundy</strong> - He simply just needs to get more involved with the lore. His plot with the adoption, Eret, Phil, and Ghostbur lasted very shortly and led to nothing, and his current place is as a side character to Quackity and Tubbo.</li>
<li>
<strong>awesamdude</strong> - If Sam were to get involved in different plots, he'd totally have a bigger role. He just takes up the background as a very good side character.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. WilburSoot Important Information from his Reaction to Matpat's DreamSMP Theory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Matpat recently made a Game Theory video on DreamSMP and WilburSoot reacted to it today.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link to the Game Theory video: <a href="https://youtu.be/QQXm88ppbIs">https://youtu.be/QQXm88ppbIs</a></p><p>Matpat recently made a Game Theory video on DreamSMP and WilburSoot reacted to it on-stream today. I pulled out the important bits of information so that you guys can look at them.</p><p>First of all, let me state Matpat's theory: Schlatt will be revived by Quackity (or at least come back) and throw everything into chaos once again. This is supported by the fact that each time Schlatt has been used as a "political puppet" like Quackity wants to use him, Schlatt's taken over. We can see this with Wilbur and Tommy using Schlatt in their Presidential Campaign and Quackity and Schlatt combining their votes in order to win.</p><p>These points are <em>all</em> stated by Wilbur in his reaction:</p><ul>
<li>Schlatt only has two canon deaths written down. Wilbur, when writing that Quackity shot Schlatt in the White House, forgot to write down that that was a canon death. Since Wilbur is no longer a writer, he can't change this. This means that the amount of canon deaths Schlatt has is dependent on the current writers.</li>
<li>Wilbur wrote the DreamSMP script from the end of the first revolution all the way to the November 16th War.</li>
<li>Wilbur wrote the script so that there is no one main character. The story is in control of everything, which is why there are so many plot lines and different subplots for characters. Tommy will never have a single subplot to himself because he is not in control of the story. This rule applies to everyone.</li>
<li>Schlatt's character was written as a force of evil that only brought out the worst in everyone. Schlatt is the closest we will get to a main character, simply because he is a main driving point for the story.</li>
<li>Wilbur stated that Matpat's theory is entirely possible.</li>
<li>Wilbur, when initially placing the TNT in Manburg, didn't want Schlatt gone. He wanted L'Manburg and the idea of L'Manburg gone forever.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Important DreamSMP Quotes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iconic lines from DreamSMP that hit hard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>" It was never meant to be. "</strong>
</p><p>Spoken by Eret after betraying L'Manburg during the L'Manburg Revolution. This line is used as a callback multiple times throughout the series. Wilbur says this line when he blows up Manburg, Quackity says it as he watches the Arctic Anarchist Commune destroy New L'Manburg, and Niki says it as she burns the L'Mantree, the only tree to survive every war, to the ground.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>" What am I without you? "<br/></strong>
  <strong>" Yourself. "</strong>
</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo say this during the Disc Confrontation, when Tommy is desperate. Tubbo is accepting his final death, but Tommy wants his best friend to stay alive and with him. Tommy says the first line, Tubbo the second.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>" People are above the government- "<br/>" <em>I am a person!</em> "</strong>
</p><p>Tommy and Techno's conversation while the Arctic Anarchist Commune destroys L'Manburg for the third and final time. Techno claims that everyone only sees him and uses him as a weapon, backed up by the fact that Tommy commonly refers to him as "The Blade", while Tommy explains that anarchy is not the way to go. Tommy says the first line, Techno the second.</p><hr/><p><strong>" If we get no revolution, then we want nothing. We would rather <em>die</em> than give into you.</strong> "</p><p>Wilbur's words to Dream when Dream tries to force L'Manburg to surrender during the L'Manburg Revolution.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>" The discs were worth more than you <em>ever</em> were! "</strong>
</p><p>Tommy's words to Tubbo, his best friend, after Tommy is accused of blowing up the Community House. He quickly regrets these words, apologizing and siding with Tubbo immediately afterward.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>" I felt a space growing for you. I felt your presence slowly entering the afterlife, but... here you are. You never seem to die, do you? "</strong>
</p><p>Wilbur says this to Tommy after Dream is locked up, when Tommy and Tubbo are sitting on their bench and talking.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>" There's a fox out there who needs a father, "<br/></strong>
  <strong>" And there's a world out there that needs a ruler. "</strong>
</p><p>Eret and Ghostbur after discussing Ghostbur being revived. Eret says the first line, Ghostbur the second.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>" I have a pickaxe, and I'll put it through your teeth. "</strong>
</p><p>Techno says this to Quackity after the Butcher Army attempts to execute Techno. He has practically nothing, including no weapons, but he has his Netherite pickaxe nicknamed "Technodrill" and kills Quackity with it.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>" Don't you hurt? "</strong>
</p><p>Tommy says this to Dream after Dream describes how he gave up everything in order to pursue his need for power.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>" I'm alone. "</strong>
</p><p>Tommy, after using Dream's trident to fly up as high as he could into the rain, quietly says this before falling back down to the ground. This happens during his exile.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>" I'm worse than everyone I didn't want to be. "</strong>
</p><p>Tommy, when he is accused of blowing up the Community House and fights Tubbo. He looks over at Dream when he says this.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>" You want to be a hero? Then die like one! "</strong>
</p><p>Techno says this to Tommy when he betrays Pogtopia, choosing to set off the Withers.</p><p> </p><p>I might do a part two, but this was mostly something for myself so that I could go back to this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. DreamSMP as Jack Stauber songs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DreamSMP characters and moments, detailed by various songs written by Jack Stauber.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"The End"</em> - Jack Stauber (<strong>There is no happy end, it's only just the end. There may be happy later, happy now, and happy then, but there is no happy end.</strong>)</p><p>This song represents L'Manburg and L'Manburg's three stages and eventual fall. It starts as L'Manburg, losing it's first life in the wake of Eret's betrayal just after it was blown to smithereens. This is also known as the first time L'Manburg truly faces a betrayal. The second life is lost as Manburg, when Wilbur blows it all up and Technoblade summons the Withers. This time, there are two new betrayals: Wilbur and Technoblade. Then, finally, L'Manburg finally dies as New L'Manburg during Doomsday. The final betrayal is Niki, who burns down the last remaining piece of original L'Manburg. Every time that L'Manburg died, it was never given a happy end, and many of the people who formed original L'Manburg had horrible times. Wilbur's story ended with him going insane and finally ending it all for good, Eret betrayed them long ago for a crown that essentially meant nothing and was since distrusted by everyone around him, Fundy was battered and bruised by so many people to the point that he dislikes everyone and everyone dislikes him, Tubbo was stepped on and pushed over like he was nothing, and Tommy has given up everything for a nation that was doomed to fall from the beginning.</p><p><em>"New Normal"</em> - Jack Stauber (<strong>Step out into the new normal. Embrace the day with your new shame. Goodbye to those who can't join us, their voices are still heard in every word we say as we blend into new normal. Familiar path, different lanes. You've donned yesterday's smile- decorate your new face.</strong>)</p><p>This song represents Tommy moving on from the idea of L'Manburg after Dream is locked up. He gives up on trying to impress Wilbur or the idea of Wilbur he still holds onto, letting L'Manburg die in a way that everybody else is unable to. After Dream is locked up, many people are still stuck on the idea of L'Manburg. Tubbo creates a new nation, Jack and Niki are determined to make Tommy pay for things he did while L'Manburg was alive, Fundy still holds grudges against everyone, Eret tries to gain their trust back, and everyone else is stuck on the idea of stirring up conflict. Tommy, on the other hand, has a new dream: building a hotel, because he knows that once the conflicts start back up, people will need a break from everything. He is the only one out of everyone who has truly moved on.</p><p><em>"There's Something Happening"</em> - Jack Stauber (<strong>There's something happening. Isn't it fair? No, I don't know if it ever will be. Scratch that, I'm ready. Close up! Wow! Ha ha, I look so beautiful. Ha ha, what do we beautiful do? So, you can enjoy it too. I've been planning big things, suckle on the medicine. You're a poster child and I'm like Thomas Edison. You live and you lose, you sympathetic star. You know where I are. Look at all the beautiful hair you've got.</strong>)</p><p>This song represents Wilbur while he was alive and his inability to really settle on what he wanted. A part of him was desperate to impress people, most specifically his father Phil, while another part was so full of himself that he was convinced he was unable to be taken down. Even to the end, these two parts of Wilbur were unable to come to a clean conclusion: the part of him that wanted to impress people finally came to a sad conclusion that he was betrayed by everyone he had ever wanted to be loved by, and the part of him who was full of himself realized that he was finally losing, but he can take everyone down with him.</p><p><em>"Dinner Is Not Over"</em> - Jack Stauber (<strong>Dinner is not over. I've tasted friendship, I've tasted you, I've tasted dying and it tasted good. I've tasted heartbreak, I've tasted food, I've tasted dying and it tasted good. But, that's dessert. You can have it when the dinner is gone, so put it down.</strong>)</p><p>This song represents Tommy's suicidal thoughts and tendencies that he displayed while in exile, and Tommy and Dream's thoughts on those wishes. Tommy wished to finally have peace from everything and give it all a rest, but Dream refused to let him die. "Dinner" in this sense is the overall story. Dream will not allow Tommy to die until the story is over, because Tommy represents everybody's values and, in an odd way, the power that someone can have over the server.</p><p>A similar analysis can be made with the song <em>"Those Eggs Aren't Dippy"</em>.</p><p><em>"Good Luck Chasing Your Mind"</em> - Jack Stauber (<strong>Good luck chasing your mind. "Thanks! I'll need it." Good luck chasing that mind of yours. Good luck changing your mind. "I was trying to say something-" In the cold dark I saw something strange. Do you believe my body? I believe it. Do you believe my body? Jesus Christ and flowers have come to power. Now, please tell me, do you believe the body? I believe. Do you believe the body? No!</strong>)</p><p>This song represents Ranboo and his frequent bouts of derealization that he suffers from, mostly as side effect from his shot memory. He is constantly losing himself, unable to remember what he's done and who he is truly loyal to. Even when he vaguely remembers things (like his visit with Dream), it's distorted and so horribly <em>wrong</em> that he refuses to believe it's real (to believe his body). Ranboo also finds himself unable to completely trust the word of other people on what he did, as Dream has previously lied to him and told him Ranboo burned down the Community House when in reality it had been Dream.</p><p><em>"Deploy"</em> - Jack Stauber (<strong>Tear squeezed, petrified. Mouth said that our love won't die- between those teeth is a rotten lie. Exasperation hit me like a thousand times. Rolling in the nonsense, deploy the fantasy for the horrors of life I do believe. It's all under the table.</strong>)</p><p>This song represents Sapnap and his sudden realization that Dream truly didn't care for him. Before Tommy was exiled, Dream claimed that he didn't care about anything in the SMP aside from power. Tommy relayed this message to Sapnap, who was disheartened by these words. His relationship began to sour with him. This sudden tension between the two was only multiplied when George was dethroned and when everyone stormed into the Disc Confrontation. Sapnap used to think that George, Dream, and himself were all best friends who cared deeply about each other, but this thought process was stopped by Dream himself. Despite this, Sapnap, when visiting Dream in prison weeks later, expressed that he still wanted to be friends with him, denying everything that has been proven in favor of hoping he could have his friendship back.</p><p><em>"Good Morning Blondie"</em> - Jack Stauber (<strong>Good morning, Blondie. Rise and shine! I'll make you a cup of coffee, but I'll pour more into mine 'cause your face moves like a puppet and it doesn't make sense. I put a walnut 'tween your teeth as a treat from your friends. I'll crush it down. You're really moving, now. Your love's the best Punch and Judy Show in the whole East Coast. Wake up from your baby dream and tell me every little thing that you saw. I'll make you a cup of coffee and I'll pour it in your jaw- in your big flesh drawer. Good morning.</strong>)</p><p>This song represents Tommy's obliviousness to Dream's manipulation while in exile. While <em>"Good Morning Blondie"</em> is a hard song to truly decipher and at first glance sounds like an oblivious love song, it truly is about one person being truthful in the relationship and one being ingenuine, leading to a volatile relationship. Tommy, in this pairing, is manipulated into thinking Dream is his best friend and acts accordingly. He jokes with him, talks seriously with him, even displays actions that show tremendous amounts of trust. Dream, on the other hand, is standoffish and quiet, using violence and threats into keeping the connection between the two alive for his personal gain. Don't interpret this as me "shipping" these two characters, that's gross and illegal.</p><p><em>"The Motions of Fun"</em> - Jack Stauber (<strong>Hands are moving, you're doing everything correct but your gut just won't reflect the fun you should be feeling. Say, "What's the dealing?" and you cuss at the ceiling. Doing what you should to feel good, but a smile won't arrive like it should. Do you feel the wrong emotion in your heart of stone? Do you feel it? Are you going through the motions of fun?</strong>)</p><p>This song represents Fundy's desire to find somebody loyal in his life (someone who would love him). Multiple times, he tries to find an ally or a parental figure in different people: Wilbur (his own father), Phil, Eret, Niki, Tubbo, Schlatt, Ranboo, and more, but he just can't seem to get anything out of it. The people in his life never stick around, despite him trying his best and trying to establish connections with others.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>